


Dogs are a Girl's Best Friend

by FoxyFool



Series: ShigurexTohru [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fruba, Lemon, Post-Curse, Post-Series, ShigurexTohru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFool/pseuds/FoxyFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru has to attend prep school to retake her university entrance exams. Yuki and Kyou are moving out of Shigure's house, while Tohru stays with Shigure at the Sohma property. She promises to study hard so she's not a burden long, but find's herself distracted by a certain dog as she enters life as an adult, post-high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or Fruits Basket. This plot will contain mature content, but will stay pretty light and fluffy in the beginning. 
> 
> Special shout out to Purple_Panic! She inspired me to write my own fan fic in the most smutty of ways. She has great writing style. :-) Feedback is appreciated! Warning, writing is saptastic. More chapters to come!

After graduating high school, Tohru Honda had to face the reality that her life with the untouchable bachelors was inevitably going to change. Only Yuki had been accepted to Tokyo University out of the three of them. He planned on moving in with Machi to save on an apartment in the city. They had been dating well into the end of summer and felt like they were ready. Kyou resolved to retreating to the mountains to train. . . and study for university exams by himself. He was the type to vacate into solitude when it came to a challenge; the cat was fiercely independent. Tohru, on the other hand, was destined to attend prep classes like loads of other semi-intelligent students. Entry into higher education was so competitive; it was not uncommon for freshmen to be aged well into their young twenties. Tohru couldn’t say she was shocked at each of their outcomes. Nevertheless, she was sad that their arrangement couldn’t continue as it was. 

The end of summer had arrived and the group’s official launch date was September 1st. The only thing was, Tohru hadn’t decided where she was going to live. She heard back from her prep school about financial aid, and was denied housing grants. Since she wasn’t going to a traditional university, scholarships weren’t available for all the orphans like her. There were many students who had less than she did with more merit. Tohru would have to go to a bank and take out a loan for tuition and living expenses like many others if she wanted her own place. She knew Uo and Hanna were living together, but she regretted not jumping at the opportunity to sign onto their lease. 

She tried to tell herself that she turned down living with her two best friends because she wouldn’t have her own room; however, Tohru secretly hoped that Kyou would have chosen to stay with Shigure and go to prep school with her. It would have made it appropriate for them all to continue living together. She was internally devastated after the news, but pinned the blame on herself for not having expressed her feelings more clearly. They all were her best friends, and risking her relationship with them was never worth it to her. Her passiveness allowed each of them to choose their own path, but without the two younger Sohmas around, the boundaries of her role in their lives would become blurred. 

Shigure hadn’t brought up her living situation all summer and it was making Tohru even more nervous. She wondered if that was his polite way of trying to say something. With the months turning into weeks, she was forced to confront the fact that she hadn’t made up her mind in time to join her friends. She had to find courage to talk to her current landlord to see if she could extend her “lease”, she supposed. Maybe if she brought it up as a professional transaction over dinner, he would actually take her seriously. Staying here was her best option, at least for a little while. If he resisted, she could remind him that she will study really hard to pass the exams as soon as she could. If she didn’t pass in one year, she would move in with Uo and Hanna when they renewed their lease. She also decided that she would wait until after Yuki and Kyo left, worried about not involving them in case Shigure ended up asking her to leave despite her pleas. 

She forced herself to shake the thought and was determined as ever to remain positive. The Sohmas had always been very generous and she doubted they would leave her high and dry. Maybe if Shigure wasn’t comfortable living with her, he may try to help her find an apartment or she could ask her grandpa for assistance. She wouldn’t have to live in a tent ever again... she tried to convince herself. Tohru already missed the security she had at the Sohma house. She loved living under Shigure’s roof. He always provided stability and a permanent place to live. The brunette recalled how she and Kyoko would have a roof over their head, but at times moved from unit to unit. Tohru had been coming up on her fifth round of holidays with the boys, and was grateful for the consistency.

To Tohru's surprise, it was somewhat shocking that Shigure didn’t have a steady girlfriend by this point. His young family members had the means to lead their own lives and chose to branch off on their own. There was no need to worry about anyone else but his flesh and blood. This would be the perfect time for him to prowl the town. Tohru blushed at the thought of Shigure finding a leggy model and shacking up with her in his familiar study. Maybe that’s why he didn’t bring up the unaddressed fact that she had no plans to move out. She began to assume it was only a matter of time he would ask her to leave. After all, he was a cunning author, Tohru mused. There was no way he wouldn’t put his skills to use now that he didn’t have a house full of high schoolers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kyo and Yuki's last night living with Shigure and Tohru. The trio shares one last meal as Tohru hopes Kyo might change his mind on his decision to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. 
> 
> This chapter and others to come will stay pretty fluffy. I've always wondered what life would be like for the trio if Yuki and Kyo left for college, and this is how I imagined it going. Kyo lovers be warned, because I have different plans for him and Tohru! Not saying I'm not a fan either though ;-)

The days approaching September, Tohru made sure to keep herself busy. Yuki packed up nearly all of his belongings, leaving behind dust and the occasionally piece of garbage or furniture here and there. Kyo’s room, in comparison, was chaotic. He felt the need to go through all of his belongings and simplify. The majority of his items was either to be donated or thrown away. Tohru found herself saving keepsakes during the night while everyone slept. Even if Kyo could throw away aspects of his past in return for a fresh start, she certainly couldn’t do so that easily. She hadn’t necessarily been under the effects of a family curse that was finally broken, but she wasn’t ready to let go of everything they all had built. This had been her first home after the death of her mother and she couldn’t help but mourn certain aspects of this little family unit. 

On the last day of August, each of them spent hours separating, packing and moving out each of the boys’ rooms. As the sun was setting, Tohru prepared one last meal as roommates. Yuki was the first to reach into his back pocket to hand his female friend a card. He was always the one quick to be thoughtful. It read, “Tohru, you have been such a light in my life since the day I met you. You’ve been a great roommate and even better friend. Although I’m sad to move on from Shigure’s house, I know that wherever we end up, you’ll always be there for me. I promise not to forget. All the best, Yuki”. Tohru couldn’t help, but tear up as she thanked him. There were moments where she doubted her significance in their lives, but his card reminded her that they’d all be there for each other for the rest of their lives. They had some necessary growing to do, but there was nothing to lose, only to gain. She smiled as she caught, out of the corner of her eye, Kyo pouting with his arms crossed. He was always one-upped by the rat, but Tohru expected he would have his own way of saying goodbye. 

Later that evening, Tohru had climbed to the rooftop, thinking she may find a certain orange-headed cat. Her guess was right and she found Kyo perched on top of the house. They both were quiet for a few minutes, in no rush to talk as they watched the moon. Kyo was the first to speak, “That Yuki will always be a stinking rat to me. I don’t have some fancy present for you or a card…” Tohru couldn’t help but interrupt to tell him it was okay. Kyou continued, “Yeah, well, you know all that stuff without me having to tell you, right? All that stuff about being there for you, wherever we are. You’re also my only family, too. There’s nothing I would do to. . . aww well you get it!” Tohru nodded seriously, lips pursed. She felt the same way, despite her small disappointment that nothing came to head between them. Her same need for family overrode that, too, and she got what he was implying. 

He saw her slight hurt and countered with, “Also, you know that I just gotta get away, but it’s only a temporary amount of time.” He pointed to his wrist, “This is the first time in my life where I’m not bound to the destiny of the cat. My fate has changed and I have to go find out what my purpose in life is. I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself now that I know I won’t spend the majority of my years put away. Aww hell, I’m even jealous of Shigure! That pervert has a home set-up that he doesn’t plan on leaving anytime soon. He’s got that smutty author gig, and that’s what he loves. I need to at least get to that bastard's level before I can take myself seriously.” 

Tohru remained silent, processing all of this. She figured that this transition was tougher on the younger Sohmas, particularly the ones closest in age as Yuki and Kyo. The older, more established members of the Zodiac didn’t have as much soul searching to do. They had lives to maintain and familiarity to relish in. The boys were in none such place and had some evolving to do as individuals. Everyone had a similar understanding that they would all eventually reunite, but had some work to do first on their own. It was a very bittersweet time for everyone, having the curse broken. It meant a time of transition; it being harder for some more than others. Tohru couldn’t blame her two confidants for taking the opportunity to branch out on their own. For her own case, she wasn’t quite at their point yet. She was a creature of habit, which is why it was incredibly imperative that Shigure said yes to her request. 

She looked up at Kyo and replied sweetly, “I understand. You don’t have to say anymore. I’ll always be here for you, too.” After a long hug, she couldn’t help but blurt out, “Do you think Shigure would let me stay here, even for a little while after you leave?” Kyo sat back perplexed. He countered, “We all thought it wasn’t even a question. You hadn’t told us anything otherwise, so we figured that you would stay here and go to prep school. We were a little surprised you didn’t move in with Hanna and Uo, but understood you might be trying to save money . . . given your situation and all.” Tohru fell on her back, breathing a sigh up relief while she looked up at the stars.   
“Things really are going to change aren’t they?” “For the better, I hope,” Kyo concurred. Tohru wished she could fast-forward five years to see how all the chips would fall between them. She wondered when Kyo would feel established enough to take the possibility of them being together seriously, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru finds herself alone with Shigure and still doesn't know if he'll let her live with him by herself. She'll find if strings come attached with extending her lease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in this story.

Soon enough, the two went back inside and tried to sleep. When the morning came, Kyo quietly slipped into the fog without a word. He preferred quiet, dignified exits, as he had already bid farewell to everyone he wanted to. Tohru couldn’t hide her displeasure that he didn’t join them for breakfast. He said he might consider it after she begged him the night before. At the very least, he left his room in pristine condition. All the garbage was gone, floors wiped and windows dusted. He had a tendency to exhibit discipline in the final hour of a difficult task. In comparison, they could count on Yuki to return once or twice to pick up additional storage and to finish cleaning his room. Tohru figured she would make him and Machi a nice, home cooked meal soon. She didn’t know the extent of his girlfriend’s skills, but she knew Yuki was helpless. 

By the late afternoon, Yuki gave Tohru and Shigure each a hug and departed in his newly purchased car. He promised to have Tohru come visit as soon as the unit was ready and waved out the window as he drove down the gravel path, belongings in tow. Once out of sight, Tohru felt Shigure’s gaze burn into hers. She began blushing at the realization that they were suddenly all alone, and she hadn’t even talked to him about her own plans. He couldn’t help but observe “Well, it looks like it’s just you and me since you don’t appear to have any plans to move out . . . at least for this year. Am I correct in assuming?” This wasn’t how she had planned for this to go down! She was at least hoping to get to dinner; she planned to loosen him up a little by giving him some of his favorite sake and cook his favorite meal, stir-fry. Her and Kyo’s conversation the other night gave her more confidence at the time, but now, she really wanted to make sure she covered all her bases. 

The pause became awkward as she silently panicked, prompting Shigure to continue, “I will take that as a yes. Ya know, you really needn’t be shy around me Tohru” a smile coyly playing around his lips as he moved a piece of stray hair away from her face. Tohru was used to this sense of humor, but it felt more pointed and perverted than usual. As always, he laughed off his own joking manner, waving away the reality of what he said with a chuckle. He continued more seriously, “Either way, you have my blessing to remain here. To be fair Tohru, you have turned into a well mannered, hard working young woman. If anything, I think you’re ready to be treated like one.” She was becoming tired of his innuendos already. He could see her patience waning. “What I mean is, let’s discuss your new house rules over dinner. You aren’t in high school anymore, so that means that I’ll have different expectations of you while you live here . . . but oh! Don’t look worried. I think you’ll be delightfully surprised!” 

With that, he patted her on the head and scampered off, “Come get me when dinner is ready, my dear!” He left her stunned and in awe; what on earth could he have been implying? It made her both nervous and excited for their meal. She had already bought everything for his favorite dishes, despite her no longer having the need to convince him of anything. She wondered what he would think tonight after the boys being gone and her being sweet on him. She brushed the thought off, equating that Shigure deserved to be spoiled every once in awhile. After all, he did just agree to let her stay there without her even having to ask. She would just have to make sure he didn't get too used to it. 

For the first time, she got a glimpse of what was to come. She finally was beginning to realize what her life was going to be like living with just Shigure, the boys no longer being there to buffer her. She wasn’t aware of the intimacy she would share with her landlord; after all, it’s not like she had ever lived with a man alone before. She got used to living with roommates, but this was foreign to her. The idea of dining alone with Shigure on a regular basis caused anxiety to bloom in her stomach. Suddenly, Tohru’s head felt woozy. All this change was making her dizzy. Maybe she had low blood sugar, she thought to herself. 

For some reason, Tohru felt compelled to finish up cleaning before jumping into the shower. There was no reason to be so thorough in her preparations for tonight now that Shigure confirmed she could continue living with him. Nothing much seemed to faze Shigure, at least 90% of the time. Tohru admired his dog-like qualities; at least those remained after his curse being lifted. For a moment, her mind began to wonder, thinking about if Shigure had tested the theory for himself with someone. She imagined him slowly reaching his arms around a faceless woman, and she shuddered. Disgusted with herself, Tohru shed all of her clothing and hopped into the shower, hoping to cleanse both her mind and body. She needed to compose herself completely before dinner, otherwise her housemate would notice her erratic behavior and inquire further. For now, she just focused on thinking about diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure and Aya check-in while Tohru prepares for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. Note* I'm aware of the manga plot involving Akito. I won't be focusing on that as conflict in this story.

After hearing the shower turn on across the house, Shigure loped over to his phone with graceful speed. His animalistic tendencies remained, to his pleasure. He felt the burden of the curse lifted, perhaps, but his own physical capabilities were the silver lining. He dialed his one confidante, Aya, who he truly trusted with his sometimes sick and twisted thoughts. Hatori was too fair, too judgmental. He was also very protective of “Ms. Honda”; he saw her as a child still while Shigure saw her as a child who transformed. His intentions were pure, for now, but the dog couldn’t deny his dark tendencies. He asked Akito for the permission on Tohru’s behalf for her to continue her stay, and Akito made him promise that he wouldn’t make any romantic advances on his own accord. It would have to be her who initiated any kind of contact in that manner. Shigure was able to agree, which allowed him not to feel guilty. . . even if he was slightly excited to keep such a cute housekeeper around. He still had a uniform stored away in his closet. 

Aya picked up the phone with his usual excitement and asked about the young trio, including the ravishing Miss Tohru. He had an annoying tendency to wonder out loud about why someone as decadently cute as her wasn’t scooped up by a young gentleman, let alone a Sohma one. In the past, he mused that Momiji might have the best shot once he grew into his height a little more. Unfortunately, he was sent to boarding school after another close run in with his mom while visiting Tohru at work. That was the last straw for his father, who sent his son away as punishment. Tohru didn’t have the chance to visit him much during the last half of the school year, being consumed with graduation and all. Now, Aya couldn’t contain his interest about her living situation with Shigure. 

“How is our young, blooming flower doing in that dark, bachelor den of yours? Please tell me she’s not wilting after our two young men have abandoned her?!” Aya had a theatrical, flagrant way of speaking as usual. Shigure always found inspiration after speaking with his friend. He replied “I believe she is taking it well. I think once she starts prep school and gets in the routine, it will start to feel like the new normal.” Aya couldn’t help, but interject to ask a question. “I heard you went and talked to Akito. How did that go? It appears that you remain uninjured . . .”, concern tingeing his voice. “Ah yes, that, it went well believe it or not. They just made me solemnly swear that I remain a gentleman and don’t initiate any kind of romantic feelings. I agreed to it and was on my way. That simple.” Aya somehow didn’t believe that to be entirely true, but went along with it. “Well, either way, treat our princess right. Akito was correct in that regard, yes? On the other hand, don’t let your mind run way with you either.” Shigure couldn’t help but agree with that and hang up after he heard the shower turn off. As an author, his profession was to let his mind wonder aimlessly. For Ms. Tohru’s case, he would behave like the utmost gentleman, or try his best. He was a dog at heart after all. 

After Tohru's shower, she spent extra time examining herself in the mirror. Shigure’s comment about turning into a woman made her blush. There really was some truth to what he had meant. She hadn’t really any moment to examine herself with purpose. She was always on the move to her job or school. For the first time ever, she didn’t have two other people to worry about or take care of. Yuki and Kyo's laundry and dishes were no longer there to do. The time alone she had acquired was small in measure, but she was already beginning to feel the reality of their affects. Having a moment to gaze on the full, firm lines of her body felt almost foreign to her. No one really gazed at her with any kind of desire, but Shigure’s earlier stare was direct and unwavering, but a ghost of its potential. It was one that made her want to understand what others saw of her. 

She noticed that her hair had gotten longer as she brushed the silky strands. They had natural blonde highlights that peaked past tanned skin from the summer spent at the Sohma lake house. She maintained shower-fresh, flushed cheeks that almost hid the light dusting of pale freckles over her nose. She only got these after spending ample time in the sun. Her breasts swelled slightly as she reached her late teens, along with the feminine curves of each cheek of her plump bottom. He hips had widened to accommodate puberty and her body responded accordingly at eighteen. She was a late bloomer, but a beauty nonetheless. Getting away from high school was the best thing that could happen to her. She couldn’t deny that she was entering her prime. 

She started thinking about what dating would be like without her distractingly handsome Sohmas to take up all her attention. Now that the curse was broken, maybe she was meant to find a normal guy outside of this family. A small voice held out for the possibility between her and Kyo, but his recent decision still made Tohru doubt if they were meant to be. She sighed, curious about what Shigure would bring up about her house rules. She wondered how it would affect her life as a young adult under his roof. It was an odd feeling knowing that she was beginning to catch up in age to the ones she admired as a teen. She would soon be in her 20’s, not too far from Shigure, Hatori and Aya’s 30’s. The idea made her laugh as she finished getting ready. She supposed they were really only a generation above her own. She hoped one day she would catch up to all they each had built. She felt so happy that she got to remain in their lives, and rushed to start dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru and Shigure discuss the terms of her lease as they drink sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Tohru was able to finish dinner in an hour. After being invited to sit down at the table, Shigure couldn’t help but notice that his housemate had grown into her features more. She accentuated her evolving face with subtle makeup. He remembered her shower and became distracted, only for a moment, and came to the conclusion that she felt the need to reapply her mascara and lipstick, for whatever reason. As she brought out the stir-fry dinner, he noticed it was one of his favorite meals. Now his mind really was out of control. Akito said he couldn’t make any direct advances, but they didn’t say he couldn’t be charming. He stood up and put some music on his stereo. He had no intentions of wooing Tohru, but he certainly appreciated her obvious efforts to make their meal a special one. He contemplated making mention of it when he was interrupted by a question. 

“Um, you said you wanted to talk about my new house rules? What exactly do you mean by that?” Tohru asked meekly. Shigure was caught off guard for a moment. He had practically forgotten about their conversation earlier. He felt a shade of guilt cast over him, realizing where his imaginative mind had led him. He made a mental note to be very careful around this young housekeeper of his. “Yes, I think that you are no longer in high school and have become a wonderful young lady. I don’t think that your thoughtfulness as a tenant will change anytime soon. However, I’m sure you’re wondering what exactly your boundaries are, yes?” Tohru nodded, still confused by the term boundaries, waiting for an understandable response. 

He continued, “Well since you are eighteen, there are quite a few adult things that you can partake in legally now. You can drink and date freely in the world, but under my roof, only the latter is banned.” Tohru sat perplexed. The dog had a knack of beating around the bush, leaving her confused. “So I can’t date if I live here, but I can drink?” Shigure laughed, seeing how his being indirect wasn’t obvious enough. “No, I just mean that you can bring drinks home, just not guys. What you do outside of my home is up to you. Does that sound fair? You don’t have a curfew and dinners aren’t required; however, if you don’t plan on returning home, I would like some kind of notice. I’m not your dad, but I do worry about you. I want you to feel like you’re allowed to live your life, even if you reside here. Just try not to get so drunk that you ruin the house, okay?” Shigure said with a wink. 

Tohru was blown away. She knew she was somewhat of a sheltered girl, but she was so distracted by life that the significance of her birthday hadn’t really set in. A couple of coworkers were trying to get her to go out with them a few weeks prior, but she had turned them down out of respect for Shigure. She couldn’t believe he was okaying her partaking in such bad behavior. She blushed uncontrollably at even the mention of dating guys. Without Yuki and Kyo, she really was a free woman with a beautiful body that was hers to share. A small bloom of excitement and desire settled in her stomach. She was more excited to start prep school than ever. With a little smile and squint, she replied “Thanks Shigure! That makes me so happy that I can continue being a tenant here. I really look forward to our continued time together. I appreciate it, which is why I hope you like dinner!” 

With that, she raised her glass of water to begin a toast and laughed at herself. “Does this count if my drink isn’t alcoholic?” Shigure raised a brow for a moment, interpreting her innuendo. She needn’t say more, as he was up the next moment to grab the sake from the fridge. He filled two cups with a moderate amount and set Tohru’s on the table without a second thought. “Ok, now it counts. I must ask though. . . have you ever had Sake before?” Tohru’s complexion darkened a few shades at her recent memories of sake bombs with her two best friends. “Yeah, this past summer with Hana and Uo. I ended up taking care of both of them most of the time. I could use a bit more experience . . . a toast to becoming an adult!” They drank their sake in unison and began their meal. 

While finishing serving their food, Tohru felt the alcohol’s warmth blooming in her stomach. She sat down for a moment, when Shigure asked her another question slyly. “So, are you looking forward to dating regular guys finally? I’m sure you’re sick of us Sohma men by now, right?” Tohru wasn’t used to such questioning and she felt mortified by her lame answers. She supposed it wasn’t her fault since she lived in a house full of bachelors. After living with Shigure this long though, she figured that he deserved her honesty. Fighting past her embarrassment, she choked out “I will admit that something I don’t have a ton of experience in either, but I am happy that I’m finally free to explore that with someone, Sohma or not. . .” she trailed off. 

It amused Shigure's dog heart how easily he could make such an innocent girl stammer. He would feel guilty later, but he couldn’t help but toy with her when he found the opportunity. He didn’t want to pry any further and changed the subject while pouring another round from them both. “Good to hear. Well I’m happy for the sake of my home that you’ll be staying Ms. Honda.” They clinked their glasses and sipped back their drinks. A small amount had fallen past Tohru’s lips and down her mouth. They laughed at her mishap while Shigure handed her his napkin. When their hands touched while they giggled, Tohru couldn’t help but feel the warmth of the sake fill her stomach again. 

Their meal concluded in happy banter, and not about Tohru Honda’s dating life. They both moved on from the subject with ease, glad they could continue their current arrangement just as it was, but somehow better. Shigure took an interest in all the new girlfriends she would meet at prep school. Her only response was smile and agree. With liquid courage, she felt like she was destined to meet lots of people, including guys with less baggage. Although, Shigure was looking rather gorgeous, she drunkenly mused. She didn’t want to think about him in that way, but she couldn’t help but wonder what content was in his novels. After dinner finished, she took the opportunity to borrow a random copy that was lying around the house before excusing herself for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon chapter coming up next! Leave your feedback if you want the next chapter. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru reads Shigure's novel for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket. 
> 
> Mature content ahead! Don't say I didn't warn ya ;-) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the comments and feedback! You all inspire me to keep writing. I have quite a few more chapters written and am in the works of editing them. I won't take a month and a half before updating again like this last time.

Tohru took a moment to change into her pajamas and noted that she needed to invest in cuter sleepwear. A long, plain t-shirt simply wouldn’t do anymore. She imagined a cotton slip would even be better than her usual choices. She laid down begrudgingly, realizing how buzzed the saké had left her. It was way too late to late to make plans, but she knew sleep was far from possible at this moment. She couldn’t help but be kept awake from the churn of blood pulsing in her head. After all this time, she was actually amazed that she never found herself drunk or scantily clad with one of the Sohma boys. There were opportunities when their guardian was gone, but nothing ever came to fruition. 

Frustrated at her ineptness, she grabbed Shigure’s novel in search of entertainment and possible clues for seduction. She wanted to have some idea of the adult world she was entering. Turning to the middle, she found a chapter with a long sex scene. Coincidentally, the plot revolved around a young maid falling in love with the lord of the manner. Suspicious, she checked the publishing date and saw it was one of Shigure’s earlier works. Satisfied that it wasn’t recent, she continued on and gathered information as she read hastily. She never guessed that there were so many possibilities leading up to sex. Imagining the lord slowly undress his shy mistress piece-by-piece had Tohru beginning to breathe heavily. She was getting worked up at the thought of being at the mercy of a man’s grasp, dark eyes peering into her own intensely during the act, just as the maid experienced. 

Tohru wondered if Shigure was forced into being creative because of his curse. It must have been difficult for him to avoid embracing his lovers. As she read about the maid being tied up and penetrated from behind by her master’s single digit, she imagined the man behind the embellishments. A laugh almost escaped from her mouth as she pondered the necessity of bondage for a cursed Sohma; if their partners couldn’t move, that certainly would help eliminate potential for mistakes. She had naively forgotten that she was one of the few outside of the clan who knew about the curse. Intimacy with the opposite sex posed a great danger, but was a risk she was sure the author was willing to take in the past. There was just no way someone who was inexperienced could describe in great detail how the curling motion of a finger alone could make a woman moan in ecstasy. 

Needing to release the heat between her legs that accumulated as she read, Tohru began feeling herself in the same manner. Now that the house wasn’t full of men, she felt the relief of having privacy wash over her as began to rub her neck. Shigure’s room was on the opposite side of the house, which made her feel more comfortable in exploring herself. The saké she consumed fueled her arousal as she read this smutty tale. She put the book down, letting her mind take its hold. She imagined a dark-haired man carry out each movement of caressing her breasts and trailing his fingers down her waist as she was bound. She paused for a moment before carefully slipping her hand past her underwear. Feeling the dampness of her body sent a surge of excitement and nervousness along her spine as she closed her eyes.

Timidly, she began to softly circle her tiny bud. She felt her body’s response and loved the caresses she adorned herself. She remembered the electric pulse from one touch of the hand at dinner with Shigure; she couldn’t imagine how it would actually feel to be with a man. For a moment, she fantasized about knocking on her housemate’s door with the intention of seducing him. She wanted to feel his gaze unleashed and experience the same jagged kiss as the ones he wrote about in his novels. She hadn’t gotten that far before with anyone and her former guardian’s mental expertise made him undeniably attractive. Her thoughts about him were transforming and overwhelming, as she realized who better than he to deflower her. Imagining offering herself up to Shigure, the one who wrote such naughty words, turned Tohru on even more. 

She indulged her fantasy fully as she continued rubbing her pearl with more speed and calculated force. The rhythm she found caused her thoughts to turn darker. She hungered for release. As she entered one finger into her slit, she imagined it was the author’s own entering her. She could imagine how his mischievous eyes would look, locked into hers as he stretched and pleasured her in ways she remained unfamiliar with. The thought pushed the virgin to verge of orgasm, as she felt waves of pleasure begin to rock through her and uninhibited heat spread to every limb. She experienced a surprising yet immense sensation ripple from her very core as she pretended to be consumed by the dirty dog while lacing her fingers through his hair. Somehow, this fantasy was more plausible to her than thinking about her former roommates, and the idea propelled her pleasure deeper. As her eyes rolled back, she fought releasing quiet, breathy moans while envisioning her housemate revel in violating her. 

After a minute or two, the pent-up sexual frustration from dinner came to a rippling stop, as guilt and sane-thinking crept in. Tohru couldn’t believe her thoughts took such an inappropriate turn, as she quietly recovered after reaching climax. Beyond guilt, fear rose in Tohru’s mind about the sudden evolution of her thoughts. For so many years, Shigure was an unattainable bachelor; the thought of being interested in him never really entered her mind. There were moments where his hair would be more unruly than usual, stirring admiration for her housemate's looks. Her thoughts of him remained pure until she found herself away from the boys and alone with him. Hoping to discern her behavior, she came to the conclusion that being rejected by Yuki and Kyo made her desperate. Deep down, she never truly understood why neither of the boys (or Shigure for that matter) took an interest in her. 

Feeling somewhat depressed at her current predicament, Tohru resolved to making a point to date outside of the Sohma clan. Her heart couldn’t take another one of these unreasonably beautiful men breaking it. Someone like Shigure would never be attracted to a lame, inexperienced prep student like her. She figured that normal guys might just be more her speed to her secret dismay. Although . . . why did she just imagine being tied up? She banished looking further into the realization, blaming it on the book content alone. She was not confident in considering herself capable of performing such devious acts anyways. Accepting her fate, she succumbed to sleep despite her anticipation of what was to come for her and her future relationships.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru gets asked out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket. This is for fun.

The following Monday, Tohru started prep school. She and Shigure fell into a nice rhythm over the weekend prior. She made him meals in the morning and in the evening, while continuing her cleaning duties in exchange for room and board. She got dinner with Hanna on Sunday and Shigure ordered takeout instead. Tohru was feeling positive about her future, and hoped school would fall in the same stride. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary occurred between the roommates, even after their saké night. Tohru tried to keep her post-dinner book reading out of her mind the best she could. Luckily, she had school to distract her. 

Tohru arrived to a city building on the outskirts of Tokyo, twenty minutes by bus from her home. Her classes were held in a multi-purpose complex in a drab, white room. There was a mixed age group of late teen and twenty-something hopeful university candidates. There weren’t many faces who caught her eye, but her intention was to keep to herself and focus really hard on her studies. She was determined not to be a burden on her loved ones, and getting into college was necessary to leave Shigure’s. Reality set in for this single, adult woman. There was no way she could support herself alone by cleaning for the rest of her days. Tohru promised her mom that she would graduate high school, but she would also do her best to go to college, too. Besides, she didn’t think she could last longer than a year ignoring Shigure while living alone together. She couldn’t help but not trust herself entirely around him anymore.

Knowing people are creatures of habit, she took a seat in the middle of the classroom. It was close enough to the front where the know-it-alls would avoid her while the jerk-offs wouldn’t bother her in the back. She felt that the ones who were meant to pay attention to her would notice, despite her shyness around others. Her mom’s voice came into her mind. “Just be yourself.” Soon enough, a group of chatty girls invited her to join the conversation. They were giddily talking about their favorite places to eat and drink when a new club in the area came up in conversation. Already, the girls were making plans to go out dancing the coming weekend. Tohru had planned on working that weekend to the chagrin of her classmates, but she breathed a sigh of relief inside. She wasn’t ready for a large group interaction, but felt somewhat guilty for not making an effort to get to know new people. 

For a few moments, when she didn’t have anything to add to the conversation, she stared off into space, lost in thought. She didn’t notice the sandy-haired boy sit next to her. He had a baby face like Tohru and looked to be close to her age. Seeing the pretty brunette zoning out, he couldn’t help but interrupt her to introduce himself. “Hi! My name is Charlie. I hate to break your concentration, but I thought I might say hello since it’s the first day of class and all.” He smiled sweetly at Tohru, making it easy for her to converse with him. His friendly air was a nice contrast compared to the brooding Sohmas. She responded, “Oh, um, hi! My name is Tohru Honda. I’ve been known to look a little like an airhead when I'm spacing out” she joked. She laughed at herself, remembering how Kyo had complained about her dopey look when she would get caught up her in thoughts.

“No! You looked pretty cute so no need to apologize”, Charlie countered with a wink. Tohru felt the same rush of blood as she did when she was drinking with Shigure and he made a similar gesture. The tense knot in her stomach produced a twisted sensation. She was already blushing again when the teacher began class. Not being able to respond to his comment was convenient, because she didn’t know what to say. She supposed she could have thanked him, but she didn’t want to sound like an idiot. After reading through the syllabus with the instructor, she caught her neighbor stealing glances of her. She, too, would peer at him through a cascade of her long locks, a thin veil to mask the direction of her eyes. For the first time in a long while, she felt an electric response to another’s glance that wasn’t from a Sohma. She found herself enjoying the tension she felt for a regular guy. The only problem was, class dragged on forever as she was hyperaware of Charlie’s presence. 

When the course finally came to a close, Tohru shyly picked up her belongings, planning to head out the door silently. She contemplated not saying goodbye to the classmates she had met that day, but didn’t want to appear as antisocial. A unfamiliar grasp caught Tohru off guard before she could turn to say goodbye. Charlie had grabbed her hand while calling her name to get her attention. Her heart skipped a beat at the point of contact. Trying to recover after nearly jumping from surprise, her eyes met two alluring ones. He continued, moving closer to her as he spoke, “Hey, I heard your group of friends talking about some club they wanted to go to this weekend. I’m new to the area and have been trying to find someone to show me around. Would you be willing to trade some of your time in exchange for dinner?” 

Caught off guard, Tohru’s mouth gaped open a little bit, eyes wide with shock. Her stance was slightly guarded with her fist placed over her heart; she could feel it beating wildly. She knew that she would eventually explore dating, but she didn’t think the offers would come so soon. She spent years with the Sohma’s and never stirred an invitation like this. Charlie’s interest in her was increased at the possibility of being rejected, so he pressed, “Please? I promise I’ll be on my best behavior if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ll even come pick you up. Do you have a roommate? I’ll even meet them so they’ll know exactly who you’re with.” Feeling somewhat concerned, but open to the idea, Tohru meekly nodded in approval. “It’s a date then!” the blonde proposed. He had Tohru write down her address, but she insisted that it wasn’t necessary for him to meet her roommate. She would have offered to take public transportation, but she lived out far enough from the city that a ride would be more convenient. She just hoped it wouldn’t bend Shigure’s rules. She would ask him about it later that night, she decided. 

Later that day, Shigure asked Tohru over dinner how her first day of school went. He was known to have an interest in young women, and it was even better now that Tohru’s friends would be at the college age range. He secretly hoped she would invite over any cute friends that she made. She relayed how a group of gals were planning to go out but she had plans to work into the early evening. Shigure couldn’t handle the horror! A young woman as young and new as Tohru should enjoy the delights of dancing with other gorgeous women. Oh how he wished he were in her place instead. He encouraged her to try to go out with the young ladies and inquired where it would be. She described a typical young 20’s bar called Tokyo Tango. He had heard of the venue, but had never been there before. Nonetheless, he encouraged Tohru that she would have plenty of time to get ready if she got off work by 8:00pm. He was sure it couldn’t be a bad time. 

She nodded, chewing her food slowly. Shigure could tell she still had something on her mind, and waited for her to continue the conversation. He knew that it was difficult for her to assert herself in conversation, especially when around a larger than life character like himself. She nodded once in resolve and used a few moments to gather her thoughts to inquire further, “So. . . hypothetically, if I had a guy friend, well actually I mean date, who wanted to take me to the bar to meet our classmates, would you mind if he picked me up here? I would never invite him in, but it’s just along the way and I thought we could, uh, carpool, yeah! I could even meet him at the end of the driveway if that made you more comfortable.” Ending her request, she waited quietly for his response. 

His face remained the same, but the air around him went a shade darker. It wasn’t necessarily palpable, but he couldn’t deny he was a little sad at how quickly his innocent Tohru was growing up. Their time together was so sweet for a long time, but it was inevitable for her to be exposed to the world outside of the small Sohma clan that she had been enveloped in for half a decade. Maybe it would be good for her, ultimately, to get scooped up by another and carried back off to a world less unusual than his. Hell, a girl like her probably had no business carrying on with as raunchy of an author as he. Although he didn’t want her sleeping with guys in his house, he was sure that they could pick her up, as long as they had the intention of leaving quickly. He replied after some thought, “Why yes, that is quite alright for you to get a ride. I don’t necessarily want you to use my couch for your cuddlefests, if you don’t mind my request. But you certainly don’t have to walk down the road in the dark to meet him. Just promise me you’ll be careful. . . and buy your own drinks. You never know what men will slip you.”

Concern clouded her face, and Shigure realized the darker turn of their conversation. That wasn’t his intention, so he inserted one of his usual cheeky comments to lighten the mood, “Well, if you ever need someone to teach you a few tips and tricks about men, you know where to look.” Tohru concealed a shudder, hoping he was just referring to his books and not himself. She told herself not to be fooled by Shigure’s usual debauchery. She never took him serious in the past, and fought to keep practical about his mischievous wit. Deep down, she secretly considered taking him up on his offer. She couldn’t help but think that he might possibly be the best person to show her the ropes about womanhood; however, she swore off the Sohma’s and that was never going to be a reality for her. She was disgusted that she was even considering the possibility to begin with once again. Tohru rolled her eyes at her own perverted thoughts, but Shigure took that as a gesture towards him and changed the conversation quickly. 

“Well, on a more important note, if you ever need me to come get you from any situation that makes you uncomfortable, then truly consider me your man. Any hour, you can call me if you need help,” he offered. His housemate couldn’t help but feel the warmth of gratitude as his eyes bored into hers to convey his seriousness. She nodded in understanding and excused herself from dinner. Now that this was settled with Shigure, she could start planning her outfit for her weekend plans. She wasn’t typically one to doll herself up, but she thought that this would be a great opportunity to give herself a makeover. She would have to practice her makeup skills throughout the week, and purchase a few magazines for dating tips. She wanted to be as prepared as possible. 

Her week went quickly as she spent her time getting to know a little about Charlie each day. She found out that he was an international student from America. He was half-Japanese, half-German, which is where he got his unusual looks. His pale hair and eyes made him beautiful and unique. It made Tohru feel completely plain and ordinary, but he seemed to think she was pretty cute. He flirted with her constantly, and even would playfully kick her feet under their desks occasionally. He offered to take her to coffee after school on Wednesday, but she turned him down so they could at least try to take things slow. She was just happy learning about him at school for the time being. She found out that he had a younger sister named Kimmy who was in high school. They lived out in the country with three cats named Ichi, Ni and San. Tohru loved hearing about his life back at home, and was excited to show him around the city during the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru prepares for her first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket. Never will.

After Tohru’s Saturday work shift ended, she returned home as quickly as possible to get ready. She was worried about putting on makeup, since she stuck to a pretty convenient regime. She typically didn’t take the time to style her hair either, but tonight was special. Her hair was half up with two, curly pig tales gathered in some ribbon that matched a black, lacy dress that Aya gave her for Christmas. She wore a cute heel that she purchased on Friday to make her legs look longer. The most difficult part about getting ready was applying her fake lashes that her magazine insisted upon. The article advertised that long, flirty lashes were the way to go to catch a guy’s attention. She struggled with the first set of lashes, but got the hang of it by the second one. Luckily, she was able to cover up any glue with a dark, metallic silver eye shadow. A small burst of pride erupted inside her at her success. She really impressed herself with her newly acquired skills. 

With her new eyes, she looked like a different person. When Tohru looked at herself in the in the mirror, she almost didn’t recognize herself. The fake lashes gave her round eyes extra shape and length while the heels made her look taller. She was a more mature, refined version of herself. She was curious about what kind of attention she would receive that night. Surely a few of her classmates would be out at the club tonight. For the first time in too long, she was looking forward to be noticed by someone other than Yuki or Kyo. She wondered what borderline inappropriate comment Shigure would make if he saw her. Right now, she felt so grown up; being out of high school had its advantages! Glancing at the clock, she saw it was about time for Charlie to show up. 

She used her last few minutes to perfect her makeup and hair before leaving her room to wait in the living room. She heard the doorbell ring after a few moments and she hoped it was her date; Shigure didn’t appear to be around at the moment and she wanted to make a quiet, dignified escape. She was confident in her appearance while in the presence of her peers, but she still felt like a child in front of Shigure. She didn’t want to appear like she was trying too hard in front of him. The last thing she wanted was to be judged mya man who probably had slept with some of the world’s most beautiful women. When she opened the door, a person she never expected greeted her excitedly.

“OH.MY.GOD!!! My beautiful porcelain doll Tohru. My my, what a beautiful, ripe fruit you turned out to be. Ready to be plucked by the young, strong grasp of a man. OH! And you’re wearing one of my designs during your weekend out on the town. I can’t even! You look positively divine. Doesn’t she, Shigure?” a long-haired Aya exclaimed. Yuki’s older brother took the liberty of stopping by after hearing Tohru had plans to go out. Shigure’s flamboyant companion wanted to keep the old dog company, but he also wanted to see the young mistress transformed. He secretly hoped she would wear the dress he fashioned for her, and he couldn’t contain his excitement. He took her arm above her head and twirled her a few times for their viewing pleasure. The snake giggled uncontrollably with pride and awe while doing so. 

Shigure had entered the room after hearing Aya’s booming voice, but he had paused after witnessing his roommate before him. Never in the entire time that he knew Tohru had he seen her like this. She had no interest in the school functions since the Sohma boys omitted attending, due to the obsessive behavior exhibited by their female peers. Tohru simply followed suit and opted out. It wasn’t like Hanna and Uo were entirely interested in dressing up for those kinds of events anyways. Tohru really just didn’t have any reason to dress up. The sight of the mature, beautiful woman in front of him moved Shigure deeply. Almost immediately, thoughts of pushing her up against the wall late at night and undressing forcibly undressing her erupted in his mind. He had no intention of taking advantage of his housemate, but he wished in secret that she would take a sudden interest in him somehow. Yuki and Kyo were crazy to leave Tohru behind and single. If he had been closer to her age, he would have made a move a long time ago. 

Before the dog could respond, there was a large rattle that interrupted his thoughts. A powerful roar grew closer to the property. Soon, the sound of the engine was rattling the doors. Once the noise cut, Tohru could anticipate that her date was walking up to the front door. Aya gave her a quick goodbye hug and blew her a kiss while Shigure waved as he turned his back to her to walk away. The two men quickly exited the room, leaving the girl to open the door. Charlie greeted Tohru with flowers and a large smile. While Aya was busy snooping and spying around a corner, Shigure took the liberty of looking outside at her date’s vehicle. It indeed was a motorcycle, not a street bike or moped. Anxiety grew in his stomach. Any guy he ever knew who had a motorcycle was bad news. He worried about his innocent roommate. She gave her trust too easily to others, and could probably be taken advantage of fairly easily. His mood dipped as he grumbled to himself about his concerns. 

In the same moment, Aya watched as Charlie gazed upon Tohru in her dress. The designer always knew that each additional second it takes a man to absorb every detail of a woman was a testament to his garments. Her date drank in her appearance for a matter of moments with a satisfied grin on his face. Aya wasn’t the least bit worried about the maiden. He secretly dubbed this “Tohru’s Night of Romance” and applauded how the custom dress highlighted the shape and contours of her petite body. There was the right amount of cleave showing and the dress’s back scooped low enough that skin showed below her long tresses of hair ended. Every woman deserved an astounding little black dress, and this would be a classic vision of her he would hold dear for years to come. 

Tohru’s head was spinning as she was preoccupied by the fact that there was a second helmet for her in Charlie’s hands. After she set the flowers down on a nearby table, he wasted no time handing placing the gear on her head and grabbing her by the hand to lead her to the bike. He had confidence in his actions, having dealt with many nervous girls before. Her date was sure of his skills, and wasn’t worried about having her ride with him. Shigure watched as he embraced her, a little more close than necessary, to lift her onto the back of his back. She shly stared down and to her housemate’s chagrin, Charlie lifted Tohru by her chin and made her smile. He helped her secure her helmet, mounted the front, and pulled her arms around his waist. Soon enough, they were ready for departure. 

Feeling a set of eyes on her back, the teen felt the need to glance to her housemate’s window. She saw a pair of eyes peeping past the blinds, but was unsure of whose. They disappeared quickly and she turned her attention to Charlie, who was shouting a few instructions about holding onto him close and making sure she leaned with his body in unison on turns. She was incredibly nervous and could not believe that she was in this situation. She never imagined that she would find herself on the back of a motorcycle after the first week of school with a gorgeous blonde classmate. She secretly loved having an excuse to hug her date closely, and she took advantage of the moment to breath in his cologne. He smelled so amazing that she wasn’t even aware of her soft breasts brushing against his back uninhibitedly. Charlie smiled for a moment after feeling her grasp, and counted down their departure. “Ready or not, 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. . . here we go!” With that, they sped off into the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tohru's first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fruits Basket.

Her heart felt like it could explode as adrenaline coursed through her. She had never experienced anything like this sensation and struggled to regain her breathe. The speed of the motorcycle combined with the rush of the wind past her cheeks made her feel woozy. Nothing could have prepared her for this. She held onto her partner for dear life, praying she didn’t vomit or pass out. Admittedly, she had lived a fairly sheltered life and couldn’t even recall a moment that she had been on a rollercoaster. Life as of late was really surprising and somewhat shocking. She was learning that she couldn’t anticipate what her future was to bring. She resolved that the sooner she was able to adapt to the changes at hand, the better off she would be. She was determined to break her old habits of comfort in exchange for a new normal. One that didn’t revolve around cursed individuals’ problems. 

As her heartbeat recovered a little, she had to adjust to Charlie’s turns. She felt a connection to him in some way, as they leaned in tandem into turns. It was the most concurrently frightening and exhilarating feeling. She was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to walk once this joyride was over though. They made it to the bar in a matter of minutes, thanks to Charlie’s quick and efficient driving. He parked the bike, and again, his strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up like a rag doll. She wasn't used to such blatant embraces and would have to get used to being touched again like that. Steadying her with his arm over her shoulders, they walked together to the club entrance to find their classmates. Spotted by a few of the girls she was friendly with, Kiki and Rini, she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. She could sense their stares analyzing her and Charlie being linked together so close. Tohru wasn’t crazy about how she would probably be the talk of the class on Monday, but she shrugged it off the best she could. 

She soon broke her partners hold to give her two new friends a quick hug. They caught up and chatted about their days while Charlie observed quietly. Eventually a few other classmates greeted him and everyone made it into the club in a matter of minutes. Remembering Shigure’s advice about buying her own drinks, Tohru led her group to the bar and attempted to purchase her own drink. Her date was kind enough to intercept the payment, but she was happy to accept his kind gesture as long as she was there to watch the drink be poured. Charlie even bought a round of jello shots for everyone to try, to Tohru’s embarrassment. She felt silly having to be taught how to lick the rim with her tongue and devour the cherry-flavored contents within. At the very least, she wasn’t alone in her endeavor and joined in the random giggles erupting as everyone finished their round. 

Unlike dances in high school, the Tokyo Tango only played music mixed by the in-house DJ. The music was great for dancing, but it was loud and had no breaks for things like slow songs. There were also no one in charge of supervising and everyone was fueled with alcohol. Looking around, Tohru noticed a few girls who were already very drunk by 11:00pm. The night was just beginning, and the sight of staggering girls reminded her to take the drinking slow tonight; however, she didn’t see any harm in buying another round of sake before heading to the dance floor. She was worried about appearing too ridged and wasn’t entirely comfortable with her body yet. She still wasn’t sure if she could find the rhythm and hoped the alcohol would help. She didn’t have to worry about that for long, because her date took the lead. 

Suddenly, Charlie found his place behind Tohru and wrapped his hands tightly around her waist and guided her along with his hip movements. Despite having spent the week getting to know her classmate, she felt like she was being intimately touched by a complete stranger. Between the time of him picking her up and arriving at the club to get drinks, there really wasn’t a lot of opportunity for them to catch-up or talk much. As she felt his head dip down close to the nape of her neck while his hands gently caressed and guided her body as they dance, she couldn’t help but feel slightly violated. She wished that she had taken him up on the coffee date he offered earlier in the week. She thought the group plan would be casual enough, but wasn’t aware that she had to remain in very close quarters with her date, someone she barely knew, all night long. Reality of adulthood set-in, and Tohru couldn’t help but wonder if she was ready. She wished that Shigure and Aya were there with her instead. 

Eventually, Tohru needed a break. Her date agreed and followed her like a puppy dog to the bathroom. Upon arrival, he offered to acquire more drinks for them and promised to return in a moment from the bar. Tohru noticed that his glances began to last longer and longer as he openly devoured the sight of her throughout the night. To her, his eyes looked thirsty and his body language became more forceful and assertive as time went on. She could tell he really wanted her to turn around and kiss him, but she felt like it was too soon. She always imagined that her first date would end after a sweet dinner, and she would allow him to plant a hesitant kiss if he dared. In this situation, ravenous young people were everywhere and she couldn’t help but feel a little pressure to act in an unsuppressed manner. Determined to keep her cool, she asked Charlie to take her outside for some air while enjoying their drinks. 

The bar had an area outside with re-entry, but it was for the smoking deck. Her date offered her a cigarette, but she refused. He shrugged his shoulders and lit a stick for himself. They chatted briefly in between sips of sake and puffs of smoke. Charlie had his hand planted firmly on her upper thigh while they sat at an open table. He continued ogle her intently, making his date feel self-consious. Tohru had heard of men staring at women objectively, but she never felt what is was like to be the center of another’s affection. She couldn’t tell if her stomach felt queasy from all the attention she was receiving or if it was the drinks. She tried her best to stay cool, making small talk with Charlie about the club decorations and observations about how strong the cocktails were. For a moment, Tohru realized that she accepted a drink that she didn’t see poured, and waived off the concern quickly. 

After a few minutes, Tohru started to feel too drunk. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and text Shigure. She had a great night, but it was 1:00am, and she didn’t want him to worry about her staying out late. She sent him a muddled text, but had to take a seat on one of the velvet couches in the bathroom. Shigure’s words about not getting sick while drunk echoed in her head. She took a few minutes to try and compose herself before deciding she needed more air. Date nowhere to be seen, she decided to hail a cab and make an excuse to Charlie later. She wasn’t sure she could handle a motorcycle ride back to Shigure’s right now. She then found Kiki and Rini outside in the front, sloppily standing against the wall while talking drunkenly to their other classmates, cigarettes in hand. The two spotted Tohru and beckoned her over loudly. Kiki attempted to hand Tohru her cigarette when Charlie came up from behind unexpectedly.

Immediately, Tohru had a bad feeling in her stomach. She too was becoming too wasted for having three drinks. Or was it four. She half-heartedly attempted to count the shots of sake, jello shots, drinks on the dance floor; it accumulated more quickly than she anticipated. As she made her way to Kiki, she stumbled and was caught by Charlie. “Thanks”, Tohru mumbled. Her date laughed at the girl’s stupor, wondering out loud if he needed to take his “girlfriend” to his home to take care of her. He asked Kiki and Rini if that was okay, and they didn't object. As the blonde started to walk her to his bike, a hand rested on the boy’s shoulder, a subtle growl could be heard behind him. “You won’t need to worry about that. Don’t be mistaken, Tohru is my responsibility which includes her safety. Nice try though, but she won’t be going anywhere near your bike after you’ve been drinking,” Shigure warned. Aya, too, appeared out-of-nowhere in his usual fashion, dressed to the nines and insisting on holding Shigure's hand. “Hello children! We have come to escort our fair Ms. Tohru home. No need to be alarmed! Carry on in your reveling.” The group was in awe of his long, silver hair paired with a matte black suit. With a wink, he grabbed Tohru hand while Shigure carried the linked babes in tow. 

The students were in shock at the sudden turn of events. Tohru and Charlie had been inseparable all night, yet an older gentleman and his eccentric companion showed up randomly to whisk her away. A concerned Charlie tried to catch up, but all Tohru could do was yell behind her, “He is my . . . er. . . housemate, Shigure.” With that, she continued with her rescuers' brisk pace. Tohru knew the dog was aware of her plans tonight, but she didn’t realize he might show up! It wasn’t something they had ever discussed together. She would bring it up when they were alone. Shigure packed the two companions into his car, and drove them home. He chuckled at his current predicament, as he undeniably took pleasure in watching her date’s disappointed expression after she was ripped away from his grasp to a safer place. He tried to justify his glee, but knew that the source of his enjoyment was the jealousy he felt earlier in the night. He would have to address those feelings eventually, he mused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket.

After putting Tohru to bed, Aya and Shigure took it upon themselves to enjoy a few bottles of sake. Now that the young maiden was safely tucked in her bed, her housemate could finally enjoy himself. His companion could tell that the dog was holding back all night, ready for any sign to go into town and get Tohru. The dog nervously joked about her inability to take a minute to let them know that she was alive after a dangerous motorcycle ride, but Aya tried to reason with him the best he could. Once Shigure received the illegible text from Tohru, promising that she would heed his advice and not get sick, he was chomping at the bit to pick her up. It didn’t matter what the snake thought, they were going to get her and that was that.

After a few drinks, Aya couldn’t help but address how the night unfolded. “My my. I didn’t expect our little flower to have such a fierce guardian, hmm? Ya know, for a moment, I thought you were being a little overprotective I admit. Although, hearing that little heathen refer to her as his ‘girlfriend’ . . . that’s certainly a false pretense to convey to her friends. She obviously was in no state to consent. Oh the thought –". He was interrupted by a growl. He let the conversation topic trail off before speaking up again, “Hmm, yes, well I’m sure she learned a valuable lesson tonight. I can only imagine what it’s like being a single woman. Knowing what I do about men, I would be concerned if I were her. Good thing she has you, don’t you think dear?” Shigure uncomfortably skirted his answer and bluntly shifted the conversation to Aya’s love life. It was always easy for him to redirect his silver-haired friend. Eventually, they grew tired of talking and his companion excused himself to Yuki’s old room for the night. The dog trudged to his bed, wary of the conversation he would have with his roommate in the morning. 

A few hours later, Shigure’s door opened up and Tohru appeared. She staggered as she walked, attempting to drunkenly saunter towards Shigure. He looked at the clock; it was 4:00am. She slurred, “Hey Shigure-sama. I can’t sleep. . .” Shigure’s heart leapt out of his chest, but he kept his cool, sitting more upright patting the bed next to him. He had an idea of what she might ask, and didn’t have an answer formed fully. He figured she would want to know why he heroically showed up to rescue her. In reality, he was so nervous for her that he was waiting for any reason to come get her. Sitting on the bed, quiet for a moment, Tohru finally continued, “I really don’t feel good. My stomach hurts and I miss . . . well, I miss Mom. I don’t want to be alone anymore. Can I sleep with you?” 

Shigure nodded and with that, she reached the bed and passed out on top of his comforter. She looked sound asleep, but when Shigure moved her under the covers, as she moaned combatively and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle his chest. She cooed happily and drifted back off to sleep. After the initial shock wearing off, he found a moment and marveled at the fact that he hadn’t transformed. He didn’t make it a priority to sleep with another woman since the curse had been lifted, which even surprised him. For each member, it was lifted at different times and he didn’t really want to risk turning into a dog when he was so close to being freed. Tohru was the first to confirm that for him. 

He figured that his young housemate would have some fun, drunk nights to observe, but he was shocked at how soon. He certainly instigated and supported her getting to know her classmates, but he couldn’t lie that he felt very protective of her. Her naivety was her gift and curse, as was her dullheadedness. It made her endearing but easily taken advantage of. Holding her sleeping body for the first time, he couldn’t deny his feelings towards her. He undoubtedly was an experienced lover, but holding a woman was something entirely new to him. He always kept a distance from those who he slept with, literally and figuratively. With Tohru’s arms clasped around his neck, he desperately wanted to keep her all to himself. Before drifting back to sleep, he contemplated how would she feel when she woke up in his bed. 

In the late morning hours, blinking awake, Tohru unexpectedly found herself intertwined with Shigure. Her arms were curled up against his chest while he held her. She wasn’t naked and she didn’t see any lipstick on his face. She remembered somewhat feeling cold, and flashes of drunkenly trudging to Shigure’s room in search of warmth. She inhaled deeply, basking in his heady scent. Never had she been this close with a man besides last night, and she was surprised it was Shigure she was inhaling this time. She didn’t think she was worthy to capture his attention, but also blushed embarrassedly at her current predicament. She no longer trusted herself drunk, because she was wasted after a few drinks and couldn’t predict what kind of behavior would occur while in that state. After one night, she already crossed the boundaries between her and Shigure. Surely he would understand, but he may threaten to kick her out if she couldn’t keep things appropriate between them. She doubted he appreciated this stunt, although she was surprised that he didn’t take more advantage of the situation. 

Suddenly, she came to the realization that Shigure hadn’t transformed! She knew that each member of the zodiac’s curse was broken at different times, but Shigure was one who was having trouble shaking it. Not knowing what else to do, Tohru tried to get out of bed but her sleeping partner maintained his firm grip around her. He sleepily kissed her forehead, causing her heart to beat crazily in her chest. There were so many emotions rushing about her, that perhaps she might faint. Were the boys formerly in her life eclipsing how she felt about Shigure or was she still drunk? Wasn’t she just dancing with another man just a few hours ago? She looked at his face hazily, seeing a handsome man in his 30’s. While half-asleep, Shigure didn’t seem so old, especially when she was in his clutches. Her heart pounded harder in her chest, confirming her suspicions about her buried feelings. 

Tohru began to panic inside her head again. She was worried all summer about having a safe place to stay and she does this!? She just jeopardized her living situation by drunkenly snuggling with her landlord after being rescued from a date. She may even have cultivated dormant feelings for an older man that came on unexpectedly. The moment her heart was freed from unrequited love of Yuki and Kyo, there is man’s best friend to catch her again. In the beginning, he was there to give her a home and bought their food. He even purchased her a bed and offered to pay for school trips and fees on occasion. This man really had been there for her in ways she wasn’t even aware of. He had never given her a romantic vibe, but she certainly escalated the situation by her own hand. She really hoped that she didn’t ruin a good thing for herself. 

Sensing someone gazing upon him, Shigure dreamily woke up. “Well my, my. Look at what the ca… well, I mean dog dragged in” he said, unfazed at their arrangement. He looked happy, almost smug with himself. Tohru realized her current situation might not be a terrible one. There was no impatience or disgust on his face, rather a mischievous grin and haughty look in his eye. “Ya know, I always liked you. Ever since I found out you were born in the year of the dog, I knew you were mine, at least in some way.” Flashbacks of Shigure from the night before flickered across both their minds ‘She is my responsibility.’ With that thought, his tone became more serious as he took Tohru’s chin in one hand just as Charlie had, while propping himself up on the other. Aware of what Akito said, he kept to himself unless contact was initiated by Tohru. His eyes burned with desire as he silently gazed at her just as her date had previously. 

Completely speechless, she didn’t know how to respond. For a moment, she forgot to even breath. She was feeling incredibly overwhelmed at all that had transpired so quickly over one night, and she remained frozen. She remembered wishing he was there with her last night. She couldn’t hide her growing feelings for him anymore, even if it may affect her living situation in the future. She just didn’t care anymore. He was someone who she considered a model for future partners. Yes, he was perverted at times, but he managed to make a living doing what he loved. He helped raise two incredible young men. Above all, his ability to go from cheeky to serious allowed him to support her on so many different occasions. All she wanted was to be touched by the man she trusted the most to take care of her.

Shigure moved his thumb along her bottom lip for a moment without breaking his gaze and all she could do was close her eyes and succumb to a shudder at his touch. She had been saving herself for Yuki. . . then Kyo, but neither of them really worked out, especially with the curse and all. She held out as long as she could, but couldn’t deny that she had wondered about her devious, older housemate. She always pictured herself living with Yuki and Kyo, but Shigure certainly was another of the prominent male figures in her life. She had read his smutty novels and wondered about his inventive imagination, but didn’t figure herself worthy enough to catch his attention. She then felt his fingers lace through her hair as she leaned forward, lashes lowering as he grew closer to her. She reveled half-drunkenly at the thought of shyly offering her body up finally and bravely whispered, “Please, Shigure. . . kiss me?” 

Just as she imagined, the dog couldn’t stop a wry smile from spreading across his face before closing in on the little space between them. Approaching with caution, he kept his eyes open while bringing his lips to hers. Upon connection, Tohru felt the air leave her body for a moment, and she reacted wildly. Taking a moment to gasp for hair, she couldn’t help but kiss him back passionately while forming her body closer to his. In return, he let his hands run down her back to clutch her firm bottom before running back up her body again. He took advantage of the moment to plant a series of soft kisses on her sweet lips as she gripped him tightly, trusting his lead. 

The old man felt unimaginable potential while embracing such an innocent heart as Tohru, fantasizing about the ways he could mold and shape her to be his. She was engulfed to the brim by his advances. For the time, she wanted a man, one that she trusted above all, too. She had an aching need to be consumed by one of the only consistent male-figures in her life. To her, it was risking so much, yet somehow she trusted the eyes that peered excitedly into hers. She smiled, as he really did remind her of a dog. She never planned on trying to seduce him, but she was open to see where this scenario would lead them. She waited so long to see what he was capable of and his kiss was proof that the wait was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned. The juiciest chapter yet is underway. Leave your feedback if you'd like to see the series continue! ;-D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket. Warning - sexy writing ahead!! I hope you enjoy it. ;-)

Shigure couldn’t help but think Tohru was disheveled in the sexiest of ways. Her eyeliner from the night before remained somewhat intact, slightly smudged but retaining its shape and appeal. Her bows had fallen out of her hair, leaving behind a tangled mess of curls. Shigure kissed her with more force while holding her tightly against his body. He couldn’t get enough from her embrace, soft breasts pressed against his chest without fear. Despite his many dirty deeds, this was an experience even he was new to and felt almost overwhelmed by such intimate contact. She felt the same, never really having a chance like this with the cursed Sohma boys. 

Not willing to be distracted long, his tongue probed its way into her mouth, exploring the soft muscle inside. He swirled his tongue delicately against hers, occasionally breaking their kiss to switch direction or nibble her bottom lip playfully. Shigure remembered being a younger age; he was able to spend hours making out with his girlfriends at the time, but had to awkwardly keep his distance. In this moment, he certainly was reminiscent of his boyhood yet this encounter was so much more satisfying. Knowing the years of experience he had over her though, the dog didn’t want to rush her or scare her off while advancing. 

Deepening their kiss, he could feel Tohru getting more worked up as she arched her back to press herself firmly against him. Rolling her over and pinning her down, Shigure let a low growl escape his throat. He always became darker when in the throws of passion; he would have to do his best to be careful and gentle. He moved down to suck and nibble her neck. She squirmed and sighed, loving the affection as she drew her fingers into his dark hair. He was making her feel sensations that weren’t familiar to her, even more deep and powerful than what she experienced last night on the motorcycle. She struggled to not gasp for air. She couldn’t contain her arousal as his hands glided underneath her shirt. He was so close to having a taste of Tohru first, and had no intention of stopping.

Tohru had made it this far in seducing her housemate, and wasn’t about to change her mind either. She was consumed with her desire and tore her shirt off quickly. She revealed a lacy black bra that matched her outfit from the night before. Shigure was beginning to see that her attire may have been preplanned, but he wasn’t about to inquire further. He reached back and unclasped her bra in one smooth movement, just as he had many times before. Tohru broke their kiss for a moment as she slid one strap off each shoulder to toss the garment aside.

Her mate took in her perky breasts and pale nipples for the first time. To him, they were the definition of perfect. The perverted author’s mind was taking mental notes, as he found himself inspired by the youthful body before him. She looked like a sexy vixen and innocent angel all at once. Did an old dog like him deserve this? Typically it was very wealthy entrepreneurs that had the chance to fuck someone as young and pretty as her. She could chase after businessmen who would take her on vacations and pay for her schooling. There wasn’t much the author could give her besides his affection and had every intention of blowing her mind. 

Unable to break the trance he was under, Shigure’s mouth latched onto a rosy bud. Tohru let out an uninhibited gasp as warmth spread from her chest to the centre of her loins. She could feel her circulation increasing as her heart beat uncontrollably. Her breathing started to become ragged and strained and she fought to control her thighs from shaking underneath him. Wrapping her legs around him, she practically beckoned his cock to rub against her lace-covered sex. She had an emptiness deep inside her that ached to be filled right away, no matter the cost. 

Sensing her desperation, Shigure continued swirling his tongue delicately over her hardened mounds as he caressed the gentle curves of her breasts. His keen sense of smell could detect her arousal, as her panties became damp in response to his touches. He used that as a signal to gently push her breasts together with his hands, feeling the soft globes close in on his face as he nuzzled her chest. She squirmed in enjoyment, losing control of her responses. Each point of contact set her skin ablaze; she could only compare such a sensation to being on fire, causing her to become tense and thrash around. She grasped the wild hair of her partner, gliding her fingers through the strands desperately as she whimpered inaudibly for release. 

“Tohru, you are doing so well darling. Try your best to relax and let me show you a thing or two. I promise to take good care of you. May I undress you further?” She nodded subtly and whispered, “You may.” With that, he released her breasts from his grasp as he kissed her belly and then along her hips. He came to her matching thong and ran his tongue over the fabric against her most sensitive place. She instinctively brought her hands to his head to bury his face closer to her pink flesh. Ready to explore her velvet folds further, he slipped her thong off with ease. He stopped her from suddenly becoming shy, as she tried to bring her knees together to hide herself. This dog was having none of that. 

With gentle force, he pushed her inner thighs open to peer fully at her swollen pearl. She was completely shaven, leaving no wisps of hair. It really played up her sweet image and Shigure was in awe that he was the first to explore her taught little body. It wasn’t like he hadn’t imagined this moment before; he assumed something like this would have only happened in his books though. He was just glad she chose him, just as his perverted mind had fantasized about before. Hell, he was glad that he arrived with Aya when he did; otherwise, her date may have had his way with her and ditched her a few weeks later. He wasn’t sure what level of commitment this virgin expected from him, but he didn’t care what he had to trade in exchange for such a rare moment. He would be open to whatever arrangement she wanted at this point. 

He moved closer to her most sacred place. For a moment, he felt sorry that she never had experienced the feelings of aching pain in anticipation of pleasure. He gazed up at her, observing her breath beginning to heave. He redirected his attention to her slit and pushed a single digit up to his first knuckle then out. Her fleshy walls contracted hungrily in response. “Tohru, you are so wet!” he rasped. He took the finger out and rubbed her swollen clit in light circles, increasing pressure slowly. This teasing motion drove her insane! When she was at the end of her ropes, he plunged his finger back into her, sinking it as deep as it could go. He curled his finger up, rubbing her gently as he pumped in and out of her. 

Tohru could already feel herself losing it. Her inner walls clamped tightly around his digit as he stretched her. Eventually, he inserted a second finger as he rubbed the bundle of nerves from the inside. She felt every muscle contracting and squeezing tightly as she gripped the sheets beside her. Shigure kept his steady motion, moving only fast enough as to not over-stimulate her. He knew if he could bring her to orgasm like this first, her tight hole would be ready to receive his member. It would make entry slick and easy; this wasn’t the first girl he deflowered. Tohru groaned quietly as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Shigure knew exactly what rhythm to glide his fingers to, occasionally switching to rub her swollen clit before plunging back into her. 

Prepared to send her over the edge before penetrating her, Shigure began to bring his mouth closer to her small pearl when suddenly, they both heard Aya’s bedroom door open and footsteps follow in their direction. Tohru’s eyes widened and she panicked silently as she began searching for her pajamas. Unable to find them, she looked to Shigure as she heard Aya approaching. Thinking quickly, the dog opened his closet to reveal a few robes, a suit and a frilly maid’s uniform hidden at the far end. He grabbed it from the hanger and threw it towards his housemate as a last attempt of covering her up before their forgotten guest arrived. Tohru had just enough time to slip the frock over her body and to tie the apron. With quick wit, Shigure threw a pile of laundry in her hands just as their silver-haired friend arrived. 

“The early bird gets the worm I see! Shigure, don’t you think it’s cruel to have a princess like Tohru completing chores this early after a night out? You’d think that she could at least have the morning off. Hm?” he quipped. 

Shigure froze for but a moment, leaving the young maid an opportunity to interject. “Don’t worry about me! I always do laundry in the mornings during the weekends. It’s the only time I can get it done in between school and my night shifts for cleaning. How about I get a load started and make you both some tea. If you’ll excuse me please . . .” she said as she backed out the door inch by inch. She didn’t want to stay any longer and risk Aya observing the leftover blush remaining on her cheeks. 

In a flash, she was out of Shigure’s room, leaving a souvenir or two behind. The evidence of what occurred between the two remained on his floor in a lacy heap. For a moment, the dog wondered if he was a dirty devil who was desperately trying to lay claim on an angel. The lines between his advances and Tohru’s were blurred. He tried to remember the chain of events in case he was asked how this all transpired. With a heavy sigh, Shigure turned to his friend with the intention of escorting him out before the snake noticed his housemate’s panties on the floor. 

Beating his host to the punch, Aya gazed at him mockingly for a moment before turning around to exit the room. He flipped his silver hair behind towards his back before turning over his shoulder to comment, “Do tell Tohru I said goodbye for me. I’ll be letting myself out shortly. Seems to me like you two have some unfinished business to attend to that I have no intention of getting in between. Tell me all about it later though! Bijoux bijoux!” 

With that, the silver haired snake left to grab his belongings and was on his way. Shigure remained in his room stupefied and had to sit a few moments to gather his thoughts. He knew Tohru was in the other room, in a maid outfit without any underwear on, making a cup of tea for him. Normally she would be disappointed if Aya didn’t bid her farewell, but he had a feeling she was be relieved to find they were alone again. Unsure of what state of mind he would find his housemate in, the dog went to go address the fact that he just violated her most private place and was about to do a whole lot worse if she let him. He hoped that she wasn’t absolutely mortified or disgusted with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest addition the the ShigurexTohru saga. I do not own Fruits Basket. Mature content ahead!

Tohru’s hands were shaking and clammy as she struggled to prepare a kettle for hot water. She felt the morning’s cool air creeping up her maid costume to more private areas. Totally astounded at her current predicament, she couldn’t believe the events that transpired. Never did she guess that she would end up suddenly in a maid’s outfit making tea for Aya and Shigure while she could feel her essence beginning to pool. She didn’t know what else to do, but pretend that all was well. She hoped that the designer wouldn’t inquire too excitedly about what she was wearing, no doubt it being one of his creations. 

With the tea prepared, she turned around to exit the kitchen only to find no one waiting at the familiar dining table. She set her tray down momentarily and turned to go find the two best friends. The house was too quiet for Aya being here, she thought. Returning to Shigure’s room, she found him sitting on his bed alone with his head resting on his hands. She couldn’t help but notice how deep in thought he appeared; he had never looked so intense and mysterious before. Tohru felt drawn to him as she quietly approached. 

He looked up to notice her sit next to him as she set her head on his shoulder. Before going any further, she asked “Is Aya still here? I’m sorry if it was awkward for you to have him see us alone together. There’s tea waiting outside if you want some.” The dog silently shook his head no, avoiding eye contact with her. 

Tohru could tell that he was afraid of what she would think of him. Her guilt was immeasurable, as the events leading up to this moment flashed in her mind. She certainly was attempting to take advantage of him yet he looked so somber as if this was solely his fault. She couldn’t stand to see him like this, especially after being so close to experiencing imminent pleasure. She grabbed his hand to comfort him, but then felt an unexpected gush of liquid pool beneath her costume. A surprised gasp escaped her lips and the smell of her essence momentarily filled the space between them, causing a swift change in the dog’s mopey energy. 

Suddenly, Tohru felt her chin being grasped and two wild eyes gazed hungrily into hers. After a moment, his lips found their way to hers as he crushed her with his kiss. Responding to his intensity, she let him ease her over his lap to straddle him as she grabbed fistfuls of his dark hair. She could feel his erection spring through his robe and slide against the outside of her slick lips beneath her petticoat. Wetness was now beginning to escape down the sides of her legs while she felt his tongue swirl around her own deliciously as they kissed. 

Each touch was more hot and electrifying than before. Tohru couldn’t imagine stopping now after she experienced such chills each time his member grazed her clit. She wanted to be filled again by Shigure and was ready for him to have her as he pleased. Soon, he slipped two slender fingers below her skirt to tenderly play with her little pearl before priming her again. 

Sensing her agitated state as his plucked and rubbed her clit, he took the base of his member and sensually rubbed it in the stickiness that accumulated below. His cock throbbed in response while he rubbed his wet manhood against her. Her legs began to quiver, eliciting a smirk from the dog. He knew she must nervous amidst such a sexy display. 

He released her to pick her up and lay her down on the bed. He peeled the costume off her layer by layer to reveal her waif figure. He attempted to devour the little pink buds on her breasts again while taking his cock again to rub it against velvet folds. He felt his housemate tense up as she arched her back again and pressed her breasts against his chest just as she had before. She began to dig her fingernails into his back in anticipation. 

Without any more hesitation, he began slowly entering his cock deeper and deeper. If she had any objections, she had a few moments to stop him as he eased his thickness into her slit. Tohru let out a quiet groan of pleasure with each pump. After a few minutes, he finally felt her lips envelope his member in liquid heat. He lay there on top of her for a moment, letting her body adjust to being filled. He could feel her tight muscles contracting and squeezing in delight. 

Tohru couldn’t help but begin breathing heavily. She was overwhelmed with the amount of stimuli her body was experiencing. She had never wanted anything more than to be filled by Shigure. While he waited for pink flesh to expand, she reveled in the feeling that his pulsing cock gave her. She was ready for him to begin sliding in and out of her gently. 

Before proceeding, he asked if she was okay. She nodded in agreement before asking, “Is there anything I can do to make it better for you? I’m just so new at this.” Her lover stifled a laugh, knowing they should be more worried about her pleasure than his really. With a sly smile, he took her hand and guided it to her swollen pearl. “I suggest you try rubbing this as you see fit. I’m sure you’ll love it. I’ll start slow to make it easier. You can close your eyes if it helps you concentrate on feeling good.” 

Angling himself the best he could, Shigure watched as Tohru reached down to touch herself. She followed his instructions as she explored her delicate bud before him. Her pleasure ramping up, soft sounds of their hot exchange released. The dog found himself completely consumed with every aspect of her form. 

It dawned on him again that he could make love to her uninhibited. Having confirmed his curse being broken, he no longer needed to worry about embracing his partner. Normally, he had to keep a safe amount of distance to avoid exposing himself. Personally, he felt wasn’t able to live up to the expectations of the lucky fans he encountered prior to this moment. 

Unable to help himself, he gingerly kissed Tohru, interrupting her to bring her hands around his neck. Without breaking his gaze, he lowered his body onto hers slowly. He was suspicious that he may transform, but was secretly astounded when once again, he did not. 

Tohru didn’t know what to anticipate, but loved feeling his body entwined so intimately with hers. All the walls were down between her and a Sohma man finally. After having lived so careful around this family, she delighted in having this moment even if it was with Shigure. 

Without breaking his gaze, his eyes bore into hers while he kissed her. Most women instinctively closed their eyes when he would do this, but his current partner was unrelenting. She drunk up the opportunity to peer into his visage uninhibited. She memorized the flecks of varying shades of brown in his eyes. 

Her partner increased the intensity of his thrust while maintaining his slow, even pace. He loved the feeling of her pert breasts underneath his chest while she clung to him with an iron grip. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, bringing herself as close to him as possible. 

She didn’t anticipate feeling such powerful emotions. Her heart was beating wildly as their staring match continued. Soon though, she couldn’t contain herself. He was withholding speed from her and she was growing unsettled. She playfully squirmed to angle him deeper and dug her nails down his back, still unsatisfied.

Observing her queue, he sat up vertically on his knees and spread her legs wide. He admired her unclothed body for a few moments before entering her with more speed. He watched her pale breasts bounce with each motion as she pulled herself deeper into his thrusts.

He braced her hips to gain more leverage to penetrate her. The sight almost pushed the dog over the edge so he paused for a moment to compose himself. Using the break to his advantage, he scanned her petite shape that gained modest curves. She was just beginning to grow into her body and Shigure was in reverence momentarily while bearing witness to her barely legal form.

While enjoying the display before him, he remained inside of her motionless. He slowly began to thrust deeper into her while busying his pointer finger on her bud. She moaned uninhibitedly in response and croaked out a feeble “yes”. Fire crept into Tohru’s belly while she felt her body tighten around the long shaft inside her. 

On the brink of orgasm, she could feel herself become slicker, allowing her partner to penetrate her with ease. She bucked in hips in response while clenching every muscle possible. Finding the edge of release, Tohru gripped the beadsheets tightly and craned her neck back into the bed. She felt like she was about to be possessed by some spirit, but found the urge to release the built up tension at the same time. 

As she let waves of pleasure build up in multiple tiers of tension, she felt her partner pick up the pace. They both were lost in their encounter while Shigure filled her over and over without stopping. Sweat was beginning to drip down his face as they both reached their peak in unison. 

Feeling Shigure’s liquid spill into her while his cock throbbed inside, the burnette felt immense pleasure at their bodies vibrated at the same time. The hot seed lubricated her fleshy walls in a way that added to the beautiful sensations she was feeling. She was completely overwhelmed and could only respond by clamping her muscles even tighter, almost as if to suck every last drop of cum from his body. The tighter she squeezed herself, the better she felt until each wave began to fade little by little. 

Tohru noticed that her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she met the end of her climax. There were brief moments where she questioned if she passed out. She remembers seeing stars burst behind her eyes; lights fluttered across her vision as she felt her body burning with wet desire. Soon though, she felt a heavy body collapse on top of hers. 

The housemates turned lovers held each other while trying to catch their breath. Their many tension-filled encounters led up to this moment and neither could deny that they were entirely surprised in the end. They each silently wondered what this would mean for their relationship, but they couldn’t help but try to live in that blissful moment. The maid couldn’t help but wonder what else the author could show her.


End file.
